Sucker Punched
by deathtoonormalcy
Summary: Dean 'The Demon' is an undefeated MMA fighter, until he is put up against Castiel 'The Angel' Novak who looks like a total wimp but gets under Dean's skin anyways. Dean looses it when Cas beats him and decided to teach him a lesson in the locker rooms after the fight. Warning: Homophobic language, Smut, Dubious Consent?, Bully!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

I so not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0Sucker Punched0o

The lights were always too bright, disorienting or some big word that Sam would have said. But they made my head fuzzy and all the cheering made my ears ring. I'd been fighting since I was a kid, barely fourteen. I was like my dad's own private little pitbull, taking down anyone who wanted to go toe to toe with me under a dingy bar or in a back alley for a couple bucks. As I grew, so did the cash.

"Here he is folks! The undefeated Dean 'The Demon' Winchester!" The announcer roared. Dean dropped his robe and jogged into the center of the cage, throwing his hands up. He wasn't really undefeated. Back when he'd done real fighting, in the streets a couple of guys had kicked his ass. These pansy 'kung fo sho' or whatever guys didn't have shit on him. He fought dirty, and rough, and the crowd fucking ate it up.

"Dean Winchester stands at 6'2 with one hundred and ninety pounds of pure muscle!" Which was also not true because Dean ate like a fucking pig now that John had died and wasn't keeping him on those protein shakes and egg white diets. But he was still in good shape, well good enough anyways. Dean felt his fingers sweat under the tape wrapped snugly around his fingers. He knew the scars from his youth that looked like star bursts were under them. The knife marks up and down his back only added to his 'character', but in reality they were just proof of how inhuman Dean was. How imperfect and how he had failed his father more than once and had been punished for it.

"Next up we have Castiel 'The Angel' Novak! A newcomer-" Dean tuned out the announcer, looking up to see this guy. He hadn't looked up a photo yet, but he'd heard enough. They called him angel cause he had a baby face or somethin' and he was light as hell on his feet, which Dean was not. Dean hated the little prick. When a reporter had asked Castiel what he thought of Dean, he'd said "I think Dean Winchester is lost. I think he doesn't even know who he is." Castiel's quote had been all over, making Dean seem like a total dick.

Dean was known for having a big mouth, and being called on his shit wasn't something he appreciated. He couldn't wait to pummel this little bitch. Castiel didn't jog up the stairs he walked slowly, head bowed. His silk blue robe blocking him from view.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted, dropping the robe. Blue eyes, deep blue like Dean's favorite jeans. He was pale as paper, with slender shoulders and a confused face, like he'd stumbled on stage and didn't belong there. He had big pink lips that would make a chick jealous. His brown hair was tousled and he looked sleepy and warm.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean barked around his mouth piece spitting it out and angrily turning to the ref. Bobby glared at him, Dean had known him for awhile and he didn't take Dean's shit which was why they had him ref most of Dean's fights.

"You got a problem Winchester?" Bobby grumbled. This fight was ridiculously televised. The whole Angel Vs. Demon thing being used in every slogan until it was mind numbing. It didn't help that Castiel was religious, and Dean had a pentagram on his chest and 666 scrawled between his shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't hit fucking girls!" Dean spat, and a mic caught it and everyone laughed. He expected the little guy to fly at him. But Castiel just stood there calmly, jiggling on his heels and rolling his shoulders.

"Shut up." Bobby said, already annoyed.

"I'm serious old man, I ain't fighting him. He's not even in the same weight class!" Dean snapped. Cas wasn't much smaller than him. But he looked soft and was a little smoother around the stomach than was wholly masculine.

"He's only a couple pounds lighter, shut your trap and fight boy." Bobby gritted into his ear. Dean straightened at that because it sounded too much like his father to not warrant instant obedience. He nodded once, shoving his mouth piece back between his teeth. He felt his red and black shorts brush against his already sweating thighs as he looked at Castiel.

"This is gonna be too fucking easy." Dean huffed, annoyed. He'd been working himself up over nothing. He spotted Sam sitting in the crowd and nodded. Sam jumped to his feet shouting.

"Get em' Dean!" Sam cried. Dean couldn't help but smile and send a cocky wink to his brother who rolled his eyes. Sam was a hot shot lawyer, but with a little bit of training Dean thought he might make a pretty damn good fighter himself.

"Alright boys, get ready." Bobby called over the massive crowds cheering. Dean went into himself, or at least that's what he called it. When the adrenaline rushed through his veins everything slowed down. He could see Bobby's mouth moving, his hand raised in the air. He watched Castiel brush his shaggy hair which couldn't be regulation, off of his sweating brow.

"Go!" Bobby cried and they were off. Dean slammed his fist into Castiel's chest, nearly falling flat on his face when the punk vanished.

"The fuck?" He heard himself mumble, stumbling forward and catching the cage.

"Looks like Dean wasn't expecting Castiel to be quite so fast on his feet." Dean hated the announcers. Stating the obvious like everyone of his fans were morons. Spinning around Castiel was calmly looking at him, gently rocking on his heels. Dean snarled, lurching forward.

Dean had to admit, Cas was graceful as fuck. His hands slide around Dean's larger body. Dean thought he was going to tackle him down. But he was spun around like they were fucking ballroom dancing and thrown into the cage. Face smashed against the fence. Dean cursed, it hurt like a bitch.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, brow furrowed. Dean's eyebrows shot up, thinking for a second he was mocking him. I mean, they were paid to make each other hurt. But Cas looked serious, concerned even. Dean used that moment of hesitation to finally swipe Cas's feet out from under him and Castiel rolled away when he tried to grab him. He was just so goddamn fast.

Dean lurched forward swinging his combo that was erratic and deathly. The panel considered penalizing it. Castiel dodged every. single. fucking. blow. Castiel weaved under his swings, ducking smoothly under a sharp jab aimed at his nose. Dean was fuming, arms weak and he was breathing heavy while Cas looked like he had just taking a nice nap and could go for a cup of coffee.

"Seems like Winchester has finally met his match." The announcer chuckled and Dean bared his teeth. He caught Cas when the man was turned around which was low, but he didn't give a shit. He pressed him up against the cage and Cas turned in his hold. They scrambled onto each other holding tight. Dean was infamous for not 'hugging' his opponents. But he needed a breather desperately, he was feeling too dizzy and his muscles ached from hitting nothing but air. He got exactly one inhale before he was spun around and slammed back into the metal. He rolled his head back and felt Cas's flushed face press into his neck, holding him steady.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Dean growled around the piece, he wasn't too tired to talk shit. Castiel let out a slow breath not saying a word. They were both slippery with sweat and Vaseline Dean tried to hook his leg around Castiel to break the lock he was in, but only succeeded in getting Cas to slide their chests together as he avoided it smoothly.

"You're very strong." Castiel complimented. Dean was, but he was also really tired. That must have been Castiel's approach to let Dean tire himself out so he could use his agility to his advantage. Dean fell for it like a sap.

"Get off me." Dean struggled, Castiel held him. Damn near nuzzling into him.

"You smell nice as well." Castiel continued. Dean felt his face flush, and his breath stutter.

Was this guy for _real_.

"Get off of me!" Dean screamed, thrashing. Castiel skipped back, cocking his head as if he was curious as to what Dean would do next. Dean had his answer, beat his fucking queer face in. Dean used his last burst of energy to charge the other man. He was spun around and slammed to the mat, Castiel straddling his hips. Dean tried to buck him off but it succeeded in only grinding their cups together.

"Shit." Dean cursed, because he was done for. Castiel dropped his head forward, letting out a slow breath.

"I apologize in advance." He said softly. Dean looked up at him in confusion before a fist came down and knocked his ass out.

* * *

Dean woke up on the ground, seeing the lights glare down on him. A silhouette stood above him and the crowd was cheering.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, offering his hand. His mouth piece was out, the fight was over.

Dean grabbed his hand, yanking himself up and slamming his fists right into Castiel's jaw. The crowd booed as Cas spit out blood onto the mat.

"Fucker!" Dean snarled, Bobby suddenly had him around the waist pulling him back. Castiel looked up, blue eyes wounded.

"I want a rematch you son of a bitch!" Dean howled as he was dragged off of the stage.

"Dean, are you nuts?!" Sam hissed, Dean pushed him away. He'd never been so pissed and confused in his life. He stomped to the back, letting Jo -his nurse- look him over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Don't talk to me right now." He demanded and she nodded slowly, biting her lip. Dean replayed the match a thousand times in his head, what he had done wrong and how it was humanly possible for Cas to be so goddamn fast. It wasn't. He had to be cheating, on some drug or something that the testers overlooked.

"Lips split, but you should be okay." Jo said quietly. Dean excused her. Pacing in the locker room. He should hit the showers he was covered in sweat and blood. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers, eyes focused on the floor when he heard a soft knock.

"Not now, Sammy." Dean shot out, trying to ignore his brother.

"I seemed to have made you angry and I came to atone." Castiel's gravelly but soothing voice echoed off the walls. Dean turned around, eyes focused on him.

"Atone? Atone! You just cost me my entire career, I was the _undefeated _Dean Winchester! What am I know? You must have cheated you little shit, no one is that fast. " Dean got up in his face and he could see the bruise forming on his jaw from Dean's single and satisfying blow.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said softly looking at Dean with pity. Dean's blood boiled, two could play at the game.

"What are you, huh? Some kind of fag or something? I thought you were like a religious freak." Dean blurted. Castiel looked at him curiously, not in the least seeming offended. Dean would have been swinging the second he heard the 'fuh' being pronounced.

"I do not understand." Castiel said finally, blue eyes chilly. Dean snorted cruelly, throwing a hand on the locker above Cas's head and flexing. He didn't know why he was doing it, maybe just cause he felt like it.

"A fag, you know. Saying I smell nice, and rubbing up against me every chance you could." Dean said mockingly, hoping he got pissed. He wanted the little bastard to loose his cool, to take the first swing. He might be fast, but there was no way he'd beat Dean in a dirty fight. Castiel's cheeks went bright pink and Dean was shocked silent.

"You are huh? You want to suck my dick or something?" Dean laughed at him, and he was being too mean and he knew it. He didn't mind gay people. To each his own, but this guy had just beat him and he wanted to feel powerful again.

"D-Dean." Castiel stuttered, breath going all shaky in a way it hadn't during the entire match. Dean found his own following suit. He couldn't believe this, this guy could kick his ass but now he was going all shy and rosey cheeked on him.

"I can't believe I lost to such a little _bitch_." Dean snarled, and he didn't know what he was doing but his hand clamped on Castiel's shoulder and he was shoving him down to his knees. Castiel's shorts were the same color as his eyes with white detailing. Dean saw him hunch over, it had been too hard to see in the ring earlier but two massive wings poured over his shoulders. The tattoos were beautifully shades and detailed black and looking almost oil slicked with sweat from Cas.

"Wanna' suck me off angel?" Dean hadn't even kissed a guy before, but hell a mouth was a mouth. He just really wanted this guy under him, he wanted to see that calm face broken. Steadily those blue eyes were becoming more and more wild. Dean licked his lips as he pulled the draw strings of his own shorts open. Castiel's breath was hot and quick against his thighs, cooling the sweat there. Dean pushed his cup down and stroked his limp cock a few times.

"Go head and suck, Angel. Don't think I can get it up for little bitch boy's though." Dean smirked, but the second those pink swollen lips wrapped around his head he knew he was full of shit. His hips stuttered forward and Cas groaned softly. Burying his nose in Dean's pubic hair like sweat dick was his favorite smell ever. He sucked lightly, his tongue rubbing against Dean's slit like a pro.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, digging his hands into his soft damp hair and forcing him to take more. Castiel choked slightly, blue eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Open your eyes," Dean ordered. Castiel obeyed, black eyelashes brushing over his flushed cheeks. "Look at you, taking it like a whore. You suck everyone off? Bet you do. Bet you like being manhandled by big dudes huh, bet you like getting pinned down." Dean was talking shit still, something he was good at. But Cas wasn't telling him to shut up. He was breathing heavier, hands shakily curling around the back of Dean's thighs as Dean forced him further on his cock.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Dean murmured, forehead resting on the metal. Castiel sucked harder, swallowing around the tip and Dean cursed. He started fucking his throat and those lips just opened wider taking everything he threw at him. He held him steady, sliding down his constricting throat. Tears welled and spilt over Cas's eyes and Dean pulled out as he gagged, coughing loudly and resting his cheek against Dean's stomach.

Dean couldn't believe this, was this guy really getting off on sucking cock. Dean had to see for himself.

"Lemme' see." Dean said, yanking open Cas's shorts. Dean was surprised when Castiel tried to weakly bat his hands away. Pulling down his cup, Cas's flushed little cock poked up. He wasn't circumcised and the skin was flushed red and beaded with sweat. The dark curls above it looked soft.

"Look at you," Dean leered, watching Cas scramble to cover himself. Shy frown tugging at his lips as he looked down.

"Got hard just from tasting my dick, huh baby boy?" Dean mouthed against his ear. Dean could smell the sticky sweat, and the smell of his own dick on Cas's breath. Cas nodded shakily, hands tentatively reaching up to hold Dean's shoulders.

"Bet you'd come the second my dick was up your ass." Dean pressed his lips into a little dip on Cas's neck, and felt the smaller man's breath hitch in his chest before he let out a scratchy little moan and arched under him.

"Dean, please." Cas murmured, pulling him down into a hug. This was getting gayer by the second, Cas holding him all close and damn near whimpering against him. Dean spun him around, pressing his face into the lockers.

"Never fucked a guy before, might make an exception cause' your so damn pretty." Dean said into the wings that looked to be almost fluttering against Castiel's shoulders. The muscles twitching under the ink.

"_Please_." Cas sounded wrecked, he stuck out his ass and Dean had to admit it was nice. Pale and muscled, he had strong thighs that would wrap around Dean's waist when he pushed into- Dean shook his head.

"So what? I just stick it in?" Dean asked, Cas's jock strap was still on, cupping his erection and hiding it from sight. The straps under his ass only presented his firm ass for Dean's viewing pleasure. Dean smirked, swatting him once to see him jerk sharply before quivering. His hand print stood out red against Cas's lily white ass.

"You've got to use some form of lubrication " Cas breathed, shimming his hips and sticking out his ass more. Dean leaned back, rifling through his bag to find the Vaseline they slathered on their bodies before fights to make it harder to grip each other.

"You do it, I don't know how." Dean said, scrambling with the tube before handing it to the smaller man. Castiel made an impatient noise before obeying, he dug two fingers into the grease and reached back, sliding over his pink puckered hole once before roughly pushing in. The breath punched out Dean's chest at the noise that Cas made, it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"Fuck, you really like that, huh?" Dean taunted, the mean edge lessening as his erection dragged over the strap digging into Cas's ass. Cas nodded fitfully, straining to bury his fingers further. Dean watched the pink hole open up and damn near suck at those fingers. Dean licked his lips, this was really hot.

"Alright, let me do it." Dean said, tugging Cas's hand away and shoving it up against the lockers to pin him there. Cas whined as Dean carefully traced his hole, it was warm and silky smooth. Dean pried at the entrance watching Cas's rim clench down. Dean forced his slick finger in and Cas crooned, sliding up against the lockers and jerking his hips back.

"_Deeaann_." Cas groaned, rocking back his hips, trying to spread his legs wider but his shorts were in the way. Dean added a second finger in easily, and frowned when Cas only let out a small happy sound. He wanted him to cry, to sob, to scream. He added a third finger, pumping it in steadily and got the reaction he wanted. Cas spasmed, blue eyes going wide as Dean pressed his cheek right up against the smaller mans to watch his reaction.

"Like that?" Dean spat, watching Cas duck his head shamefully. Something nasty and mean swelled in his chest, he was bullying this guy but the little wimp was letting him. Dean didn't think his dick could get harder but it did. He pulled his fingers out, and Cas let out a pitiful sound that made him laugh.

"Got to beg for it, Cas." Dean panted, sliding his dick right along the cleft of Cas's pretty ass. The man arched his hips, grinding back hard on Dean.

"Please, take me." Cas begged, the tears beginning in his eyes again. Something ugly in Dean liked that he was crying. Dean hadn't even touched his cock, he looked down to see the cup still snugly fit over Cas's groin.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean mocked, nipping at the bruise on Cas's chin from their fight. Cas flinched and closed his eyes, he bit his lip.

"Place your erection in my anu-" Dean rolled his eyes, alright so dirty talk wasn't his strong point. But that didn't make the little noises that came out of those big dick sucker lips any less sexy.

"Alright, point dexter. I'll fuck you." Dean lubed himself up and pressed the tip against the warm loose hole. Cas made a garbled noise, clawing at the lockers and freezing under Dean for the first time since Dean had grabbed him. Dean lined himself up, a little nervous. But how bad could it be. A hole was a hole right?

"Uh, Dean!" Cas was screaming, finally. Dean couldn't relish in his victory for long because the white hot clench of Cas around his tip was freakin' mind blowing. Dean choked, his hands shakily coming to rest on Cas's twitching hips.

"Stop moving, slut." Dean barked, he needed a second to get his head around this. He inhaled slowly, breathing out over Cas's neck before pushing in another inch. They both groaned in unison.

"You're so ... tight." Dean gritted, pressing his face into the wet curls on Castiel's neck. His hips stuttered in Cas's too hot hole and it felt so good, like his entire body was going to melt. He was never going to fuck another girl as long as he lived.

"Dean, more, please." Cas was whining, turning to press frantic little kisses under Dean's chin. Dean smirked, because this is what he wanted. He wanted Cas broken and whining like the little slut he was, but he didn't expect to be right along with him.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Dean bottomed out, and his eyes went wide. His whole cock was stuffed tight in Cas, and Cas clenched down, like he was trying to hold him there.

"Fuck!" Dean growled, unsure if he even wanted to start thrusting because it was just so goddamn good.

"Dean, Dean." Cas was mumbling his name like prayer, eyes screwed shut and lips red from being bitten.

"Okay. Alright." Dean licked the sweat from his mouth were it was pouring down his temples, he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in and _holy shit_.

"Oh my God!" Cas screeched in delight, his back hackling up like a bird's feathers being ruffled before he stretched out, rolling his hips steadily against Dean's cock. Dean watched him fuck himself, planting his hands on the locker and thrusting his hips back against Dean so hard his ass was clapping like a chick in a rap video.

"Hmm, my turn." Dean smirked, gripping Cas's hips now that he'd gotten his breath and feeling under control. He was really good at sex and he kinda wanted to show off to Cas now that the initial shock had worn off. He gripped Cas tight and pounded into him so hard he had to stand up on his toes.

"Oh! Oh! Dean!" Cas's eyes were wide, his breath quick and choppy. Dean licked the sweat sliding over the angel wings on his back, causing Cas to shutter.

"Come for me, bet you can do it without even touching your girly little cock." Dean snarled filthily in his ear. Cas made a devastated sound, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Dean lifted his leg and nailed something that had Cas freaking out. Dean thought for a second he might of hurt him, but the muscles in his ass clamped down and Dean cursed. He pushed in as far as he could, forcing Cas up onto the lockers as he came so deep in Cas's ass he thought he might cough it up. Cas milked him dry, the muscles fluttering over his erection as hey both slide down the locker.

"Fuck that was," Dean breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Wonderful." Cas said with a sated sigh. Dean leaned around him, pulling open his cup. Dean saw the his limp little dick all sticky with sweat and precum. His own cock gave a twitch of interest which shocked him.

"Don't look." Cas flushed, trying to push his hands away. Dean laughed against his shoulder.

"What? Now your shy? After I just fucked-" Dean halted. The realization hitting him now that the adrenaline and lust had worn off. He'd just fucked a guy, and even worse he had fucking loved it. Cas felt small and warm under him, still bashfully hiding himself as he peeked at Dean from over his shoulder. Dean's chest throbbed and his mind supplied 'cute' helpfully. Dean stumbled back, quickly stuffing himself back into his cup and pulling up his shorts. He grabbed his bag, ignoring the Vaseline.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked, blue eyes innocently confused. Dean didn't know why he still thought the kid looked innocent, when only minutes before he had been practically drooling for Dean's cock.

Dean thought he looked like a broken bird, with small bones and messy hair as he sat crumpled on the ground between the bench and locker. Dean swallowed thickly when he saw some of his cum slide out of his ass to leak onto his calves.

"Just had to put you in your place. I'll see you on the mat, I was serious about that rematch." Dean said, putting false confidence in his voice. The hurt look in Cas's face made him chest ache but he ignored it.

"See you later, fag." Dean shot over his shoulder, practically tripping out of the locker room. He was so beyond screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I so not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0Sucker Punched0o

Dean was not gay. Whatever had happened in the locker room during the night he lost his title as undefeated had been out of anger and adrenaline.

Dean Winchester was not gay.

He felt the heavy bag snap back as he planted his fists into it, sweat trickling down his back. He hadn't lost a match since getting his ass kicked by Novak. The guy had been raising a shit storm, they'd tried lowering him down to middle weight since he was right on the border, but quickly pushed him back up to heavy weight when he had gotten several K.O.'s in a row.

Not that Dean was keeping tabs on him.

The guy was just everywhere. Sad blue eyes looking up from the posters and pictures of him all over the internet. He'd even had an interview done were he had stared at the host so long that the woman had started blushing and fumbling. He was awkward as hell, but the people loved him. He was just so different from the other fighters. He was shy, quiet. He read friggin' book for christ sakes. Not that Dean was a moron, but he didn't exactly keep Freud in his gym bag.

"Got you another fight." Ellen said, she owned the shitty little gym Dean had trained out of. He made enough money to upgrade into one of those celebrity gyms that everyone else sold out too, but he couldn't leave Ellen. She was the one who gave him his first pair of gloves after John had told him to go out and get some real training. Dean had to earn his keep, no one had given him a chance except for Ellen.

"With who?" Dean licked the sweat from his upper lip, jabbing harshly into the punching bag. He'd been training hard since his loose, trying to redeem himself. So far so good.

"That Angel kid." Ellen said flippantly. Dean's well aimed punch went askew and it slide off the side of the bag and send him face first into the heavy equipment, he stumbled before quickly righting himself.

"Can't believe you lost to that little lily, boy looks like he belongs in a convent." Ellen snickered. Dean sent her a glare before ripping the paper from her hand with all the info.

"How much." Dean demands, swiping his forearm over his forehead again because he's still sweating like a pig but he's not so sure it's because of the intense workout he just finished.

"Two hundred." Ellen shrugs with a smirk. Dean jerks his head up to scowl at her.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean barks, he made better money when he'd been a kid.

"Two hundred thousand." Ellen says slowly, eyes as wide as her grin. Dean freezes, the bottom of his stomach falling out.

"Holy shit." Dean grunts. The last fight had been around seventy thousand and that had been way too much.

"Wow." Dean breathed.

"People like seeing you in the ring together. Apparently you were the only one who even came close to giving him a run for his money. The kids a natural." Ellen bragged like he was one of her fighters. Novak came from a little shit hole gym called 'The Hell Hole' ran by a brit with an ego problem.

"Not interested." Dean said quickly, and blinked because 'hell yes' he was interested. The money was great, and he could finally mend the only blemish on his entire career. If he wins this he could go to the big leagues.

"What are you talking about? I'm handing you this fight on a silver platter with a friggin' apple stuffed in that kids ass!" Ellen bit out. Dean felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked away, nervously biting his lip. What was wrong with him? This could be his last chance to have a rematch with Novak before he went off to challenge the big dogs. If Dean wins this, he could be one of those big dogs.

"I can't beat him Ellen, he's too fast." Bullshit, and Dean knows it.

"Bullshit! You're strong. Grab his scrawny ass and pound him! You know how he fights now, you have the advantage " Ellen snaps.

"Look, just drop it." Dean says, walking past the ring where two teens Dean had trained a bit were boxing. Adam and Samandriel. They were connected at the hip since Dean had introduced them last year.

"What's gotten into you, huh? You'd do anything if the cash is good." Ellen pries and she's suspicious now. Which makes Dean even more twitchy because he can never keep a secret from Ellen when she's out to get him.

"Nothing." Dean shrugs, shuffling his feet. A strong hand cups his chin. He's a grown ass man of twenty four. He's six-two and a hundred and ninety five pounds of muscle. Dean wasn't sure why he didn't want to fight Novak but he didn't and that should a good enough reason. He should be able to handle a middle aged woman with a voice like a chain smoker and tits always pressing against her shirt.

"You're fightin' and that's final, boy." She says tightly.

"Fine." Dean sniffs, glancing away.

* * *

Dean's breath leaves in short little gasps as he rounds the corner. The crowd cheers for him, the roar deafening in his ears. It feels great, it feels like home. The adrenaline spikes in his blood, but a nagging little voice reminds him that a few minutes ago when Novak had walked out they had screamed almost twice as loud. The Angel was the crowd favorite tonight. Dean _had_ to change that.

"Here he is ladies and gentlemen! Castiel 'The Angel' Novak!" The announcer cawed. It was like a flashback, only this time the roles were reversed with Dean standing waiting for Cas to come up in the cage. It had been nearly nine months since he'd last seen Novak. Dean dropped his robe and finally saw him.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Dean said instantly, but Novak wasn't listening to him. Angel face had his big blues on full force, the tilt sad and his red lips parted like he's just seen a ghost. Dean stared back, the retorts he had lined up all fell away and they just stared. It felt like a the crowd had vanished, and even Bobby's obnoxious ref speech about the rules was pushed into the background. Dean watched Cas take a shaky step forward like a baby deer trying to learn to walk.

"Dean-" Cas breathed, eyes wide with awe like Dean was a fucking messiah. Dean felt his face going red because it had to be obvious, right? Everyone had to know what they had done, what Dean had _done_ to _Cas_.

"Look man, about that night-" Should he apologize? The teasing had gone too far, he meant to press his crotch up against his face. Maybe rough him up a bit. But fucking his mouth and watching the come drip out of his ass, maybe that had been too much.

"Dean." Cas whispered again, eyes going half lidded like they had when Dean had gripped his hair and slide his cock between those big fuckable lips. Dean shivered, licking his lips subconsciously Cas's eyes snapped down to track to movement.

"Stop, people are watching us." Dean hissed. Thousands, maybe even millions. Dean flushed at that thought. Everyone could read it, couldn't they? Cas's flushed face and small little puffs of breath as he tried to get closer to Dean.

"Ready boys?" Bobby asked. Dean gave a curt nod, but Castiel ignored him like he didn't even exist. Novak rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and turned his huge eyes up to lock on Dean's.

"Dean I-"

"Fight!" Bobby declared. Cas blinked and Dean gave him a minute to catch his bearings, skipping back and forth on his feet Dean took a fake swing just to get Cas's head out of his ass. Cas stumbled back barely avoiding it. Any of his grace, or swift smooth movements had vanished. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

"Come on, fight me!" Dean blurted, trying to shake him out of whatever coma he was in. The Angel scrambled to get into his stance, swallowing thickly. Dean took a swing and Cas flowed around it, blue eyes never leaving Dean's. It was so goddamn distracting.

"What? Can't hit me because of your little crush." Dean spat after they danced around each other for several minutes. Castiel's face went beet red and he stumbled. The crowd was getting restless. This was going no where. Dean was trying to conserve energy for a real fight but kept leaving himself wide open for Cas to attack. But the kid just kept dodging every blow, eyes all wide and nervous.

"C'mone Cas." Dean hissed, trying to at least catch him in a hold. But Cas swirled away, eyeing Dean cautiously.

"Fight me!" Dean shouted, and Cas flinched.

"Seems like the Angel is having trouble finding an opening ..." The announcer offered awkwardly. The crowd rippled and Dean was getting more and more flustered. Dean watched Cas's eyes flick down to his chest, tracing over Dean's nipples so he punched him right in the nose. Cas gasped, stumbling back. His nose gushed blood but it didn't seem to be broken. The crowd cheered at the first mark of violence. Cas was hauled into his corner, Crowley was making biting remarks into his ear and Cas was nodding dutifully. Dean quickly guzzled some water before hopping back up to his feet.

"Scared you might break a nail?" Dean grinned, watching Cas's eyes slide away to look at the mat like they weren't in the middle of a fist fight.

Dean growled, darting forward and knocking Cas flat on his ass. Castiel cried out, scrambling for purchase. They wrestled for dominance for a few seconds before Castiel realized it was Dean above him then he flattened, leg still hanging loosely from around Dean's hip.

"God damn it. What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean ground out, pressing his face into Cas's neck to at least pretend like the smaller guy was putting up a struggle. Cas laid out like a virgin getting fucked on prom night. Cheeks flushed and nervously chewing his lip.

"You're a fighter, act like one." Dean hissed, but no goading would make Cas move. He traced a hand down Dean's broad back, eyes gentle and almost ... _caring_. Dean felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

He had to do something. This was getting ridiculous. If Cas just laid there while he pummeled him it would maybe ruin his career as much as if he was the one getting beaten up on.

They'd say it was fixed.

But Cas didn't seem to mind, he arched slightly off the mat, uncaring of the thousands of fans or viewers and brushed his chest against Dean's. His blue eyes melted and a soft sigh of pleasure left his lips. Dean felt the color drain from his face. Roughly he grabbed the pale scrawny nerd by his shoulders and hauled him up to force them face to face. Almost to where their noses were touching.

"Listen you little queer. If you manage to beat me again, I'll fuck your lily white ass so hard you'll feel me for months." Dean promised lowly, he pressed his face into Cas's neck when Cas's stunned blue eyes were too much. He kissed the sweaty skin before biting at it.

Cas moaned.

Dean fumbled, trying to back away but he was thrown onto his back so fast his head swam.

Cas looked fucking _determined_.

Dean couldn't help but grin as they really began the fight. Wet slides of sweat knuckles grazing cheekbones and ribs. Cas got a good kick at Dean's ribs before Dean wrapped a strong leg around him, locking him down.

"Yes!" Dean shouted, jumping up to his feet when Bobby declared he'd won the second round. The first round had been wasted on them fumbling around. Dean just needed to hold out for five more minutes, he just needed to not loose for five more minutes. He looked up, about to send a cocky smirk over to Cas but he stopped.

Cas was fucking livid. His usually soft cloudy eyes had hardened into ice chips and he was glaring darkly at the mat, still stained with his blood from the bloody nose.

"What's wrong, Cas? Can't stand a little competition!" Dean called over, laughing as Cas shot him a glare. Dean felt his skin prickle. As sexy as Cas was laying all obedient and pliant under him, he kinda liked the fiery look in his eye. Dean scowled at his thoughts.

* * *

Five minutes felt like fucking forever. Dean felt every muscle in his body working trying not to let Cas get the upper hand. Cas was a slippery little shit, smooth wrists sliding against his hip to try and wrap around him, to pull him down and pin him.

There was no way in hell Dean was letting that happen. Cas was getting frantic, sloppy even. His choppy movements were determined and quick and fucking _brutal_, but Dean held his ground. The confidence boost from winning the first round was keeping him grounded, and the more settled he got the more anxious Cas got.

"Dean-" Cas hissed, Dean wondered if it was the only word he knew because now that he thought about it even when they fucked he'd barely said anything other than his name.

"What baby, you getting your panties in a twist? Want me real bad, huh? Want me back in that tight little hole, didja miss me Cas?" Dean's lips twisted up in a cruel grin as he used his forearm to block another swift jab to his chin. Castiel's glare deepened, his lips were swollen and chapped and crusted with salty sweat. Dean wanted to lick it off.

"I won't loose." Cas promised. Dean felt himself snort, and was about to protest when Cas got suddenly up in his face. Dan was expecting an attack, but his hands caught Cas's wrists. Not even bothering with his head. Cas pushed their faces together and ...

Cas fucking kissed him.

They'd never kissed before, not even in the locker room. Cas had pressed warm little pecks along Dean's jaw as he rocked back, but this kiss was rough and slick and right on Dean's fucking mouth. Dean could taste the sweat and Cas tasted like coffee. Dean ripped away.

"Fuck-" Was all he could get out, stumbling back like Cas had landed a K.O. punch to his mouth. The crowd was screaming so loudly his head ached and his hands instinctively went to cover his ears. Cas caught them and Dean was down, planted to the ground in a second.

"It's a tie!" Bobby shouted, hauling them both up.

"It seems like Castiel used his 'Angel Kiss' to throw Winchester for a loop!" The announcer laughed.

"Seems like it worked too!" Another chimed in. Dean felt his arm being raised. Cas was on the other side of Bobby, a safe distance away. Dean pressed his lips together tightly but the tingle was still there. The shock started to ware off as the seconds ticked by.

He was going to fucking kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

I so not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0Sucker Punched0o

Dean rips open the locker room.

"Ah, a visitor!" Crowley chimes. He squawks when Dean grabs him by the suit and shoves him out the door, locking it behind him. He takes one slow breath before turning around. Cas is standing in nothing but a towel, hair wet from his shower and his clothes sitting on the bench where Crowley had just set them down. Dean storms up to him, throwing his hand out against the locker and pinning him there.

The rooms quiet for a moment, both of them looking at each other for what feels like an eternity. Cas's face is pained while Dean's is murderous.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Cas starts.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_! You just made me look like a fucking joke in front of millions of people!" Dean roars so loud that his voice echoes back to him. The Angel flinched, bony little shoulders as pale as the white towel wrapped around his hips.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to think about me instead of the fight." Cas rushes out, before the regret it immediate on his face. Dean leans back a little bit, face drawn.

"Think about you?" Dean says tightly. Cas's nod is jerky, and his eyes can barely meets Dean's.

"I just, I wanted you to _see_ me-" Dean snarls, cutting him off.

"What the fucks wrong with you, huh? You think I'm your knight in shining armor? I'm not gay, and I don't like you! The only reason I even fucked you in the first place was to make you hurt, to humiliate you! Are you fucking insane? Can't you see that I hate you!" Dean screams and he's so angry he thinks his face might be turning blue. Cas looks bewildered for a moment, his face falls. Dean's throat closes up.

He might as well of just ripped the guys heart out.

It's so obvious on his face. Wet eyes turn even sadder if possible, and Cas lets out a slow shuttering breath like he's trying not to cry. Dean's white knuckle fist above Cas's head loosens. Dean's used to this, used to fucking everything up with his big mouth. But for some reason he doesn't want Cas too hurt. He sighs, he's about to apologize until Cas speaks up.

"I don't care." Cas's voice is so low Dean thinks he misheard.

"What?" Dean asks, and his voice his hoarse from yelling so much. Bright eyes lock onto him, intense and serious.

"I don't care if you hate me. I want you, I-I need you." Cas says, and he reaches up for Dean and flinches at the same time like he's expecting to get hit. Dean's chest aches. He let's the small nimble fingers settle over his shoulders. Cas has long pale fingers that Dean would never admit too finding pretty.

"Fucking insane." Dean grits, but Cas is already pushing up on his toes to kiss him. Dean let's him.

Cas tries to be slow, and careful like Dean's a wild animal that might startle and bite him.

So he does, he pushes Cas up against the locker and bites at his lips, and presses into Cas's bruised ribs and watches Cas whimper and toss back his head. Dean slides his tongue down Cas's neck and he misses the taste of his sweat which is replaced by clean skin. Dean noses behind his ear, tugging at Cas's towel.

"Hiding your little dick again?" Dean grunts. Cas shutters in his arms, as he pulls the towel away.

Cas naked and wet is really fucking memorizing. He had small, neat little hips and strong thighs. His skin is like satin and the bruises Dean left marking up his perfect skin only makes Dean harder. Dean grabbed him, lowering him down onto the towel he'd just dropped on the floor. Cas gasped, eyes wide but as obedient as ever. Fuck he could do whatever he wanted to him, and Cas would just take it.

"Such a good boy." Dean found himself saying, Cas was trembling. Pawing at Dean like a needy cat, legs clasping tightly around his waist and rocking up against his clothed erection.

"I love you." Cas murmured against his lips. Dean snorted into the kiss, continuing to unlace his shorts.

"Shut up." He mumbles into the smaller man's mouth, shoving Cas back down so he could have room to pull himself out. Reaching over to Cas's gym bag he searched for the vaseline. Quickly applying it to his fingers he watched as Cas wordlessly spread his legs as soon as he turned back to him.

"Whore." Dean smirked when Cas shut his eyes, spreading his legs wider at the words. Cas wasn't a whore, and Dean knew it. He'd done tons of digging in the months they hadn't seen each other. Cas was squeaky clean, other guys even enjoyed his company calling him the little 'dweeb' brother they never wanted. If only they knew what a needy little slut he was turning out to be. Dean swiped his fingers over the puckered rim, and Cas jolted.

"Hmm, sensitive? Haven't been used for awhile?" Dean teased. Cas leaned up, pulling him down into a hug that made it hard to finger him open.

"Only you." Cas breathed, before arching his little hips up and swiveling them in the air as Dean removed his fingers in shock. His breath coming a little faster before he regained himself. Dean watched Cas whimper with glee.

"Damn right." Dean said, once again returning to tease the rim. He couldn't wait to feel that tight heat again. That hot clamp of Cas surrounding him and trying to pull him deeper. Dean breathed out, and frowned when Cas's lips were pressed against his again.

"Just cause' I let you kiss me once doesn't mean you can do it again." Dean snapped. Cas frowned, but nodded tilting his head back and offering his pale throat. Dean really couldn't resist. He littered hickies everywhere he reached, digging his fingers into Cas until his knuckles were dragging over the tight muscle.

"I-" Cas choked out, blue eyes moist. Dean chuckled, rubbing against his inner walls without stretching him further. He didn't know when he became such a pro at teasing someone's asshole but he knew he was just brushing past that spot that made Cas scream like the little bitch he was. Cas cupped his face, about to pull him down for a kiss before stopping himself, Dean felt him brush his thumb over the freckles littering the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me." Dean pressed, laying himself fully over Cas. Once or twice he'd laid down on a girl and they had complained instantly. Cas looked relieved, and pulled him closer, arms wrapping tightly over his shoulders.

"All of you, I want all of you." Cas panted shakily into his shoulder. Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek, before removing his fingers and replacing it with his dick. He didn't lube it up, it wanted it to hurt. He wanted Cas to _feel_ him.

"Uhnnn!" Cas jolted under him, nails digging into his flanks. Dean huffed out a breath before grabbing a handful of those creamy thighs and forcing them to press against Cas's chest. Cas scowled, he didn't like the space that it put between them.

"Hold your legs." Dean ordered, and Cas obeyed, but not without making it clear he wasn't happy with the new position. Dean took a moment to admire him, legs folded and a little roll on his lean belly that looked soft. His flushed pink cock sat wet, oozing into his belly button. But his hole, a deep red and fluttering impatiently to be filled again with his cock, that had to be the best.

"Dean." Cas complained, cheeks flushed and a slight pout that would look fake and forced on anyone else, but on Cas it was just cute. Dean chuckled, pushing forward until Cas's mouth went slack. A low moan spilt from him, his voice like gravel scratching up Dean's spine.

"Still don't like this position?" Dean grinned when Cas couldn't answer, digging his nails into his own thighs to keep hold of the slippery skin as he broke out into a sweat. Every rough pound of Dean's hips hitting his sweet spot. Cas's cock spurted out a globof cum and Dean chuckled, Cas was wiggling, shouting, moaning. Dean laughed at him, how much he loved getting pounded.

"I'm gonna-" Cas warned and Dean pulled out. Cas sobbed, fingers completely bypassing his cock to go to his panicked hole clenching at air. Dean caught his hands and Cas thrashed helplessly under him.

"Dean, please." Cas sobbed, tears actually streaming down his cheeks. Dean kissed them away and held his wrists tight.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. Gonna make this last awhile, punishment for your little stunt earlier." Dean leered in his ear. Dean leaned back against the locked, tugging Cas into his lap when his cock had wilted enough. Dean slid back in, and sighed at the warm sheath. Cas was too close sitting in his lap, Dean didn't like it. He tried to move him back over the towel onto all fours but Cas resisted. Dean grunted, falling back on the lockers, he guessed for a little longer Cas could bounce in his lap.

Cas was too close.

He could see every flicker of emotion over the smaller man's face. The wide, lusty eyes. The pink lips that were puffy and begging to be kissed. Their breaths mixed together and Dean saw Cas resisting, because Dean had said not to kiss him.

But Cas's lips hovered just over his like a promise, warm and now covered with sweat and Dean _really_ wanted to taste that again.

So he kissed him, and Cas sighed happily into it. Their tongues prying curiously at each others, slow and heated. Dean decided he liked the sharp coffee taste that was distinctly Cas. Scrawny arms came to wrap around Dean's shoulder, one hand sliding through his hair. Dean grunted as Cas scratched lightly at his scalp, he nuzzled into Cas's hand and Cas smiled softly against his lips.

"I love you, Dean." Cas whispered, rocking against him. Dean could feel his silky thighs straining against his own and he liked it a lot.

"Yeah," Dean kissed him harder, cupping the back of his neck to smash their mouths together. "I heard you the first time." Dean returned the smile that Cas kissed against his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Since this got so many requests I thought I'd turn it into a story. I'll give you one more chapter of smutty smut if you give me more reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

I so not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0Sucker Punched0o

Dean's never let anyone in. Everyone he's ever loved has let him down. Dad used to treat him like a fighting dog, throwing him in back alleys against men twice his size to make an extra buck. His mom had left them when he'd been a kid.

Only person he's ever cared about was his baby brother Sammy.

But even Sammy had taken off when he'd been only seventeen, running away and going to college. But at least he'd kept in contact with Dean. Dean had sent him money whenever he could. Sammy was smart. Dean was Daddy's good little guard dog, that's all he'd ever be. That's all anyone had ever seen him as. A dumb fighter with a big mouth and a bad attitude. Girls had fucked him and left him, not wanting anything more than being able to say they'd done it with 'The Demon'.

No one really cared about him, and he was alright with that. He was fine just making money and supporting himself and Sam while Sam finished up school, and he put away money to maybe open up his own gym someday.

But then Cas came.

Cas with his big blue fucking eyes, and full lips and sad little head tilts and it was all so annoying. He just cared so _much_. About Dean, the same guy that nobody gave two shits about as long as he put on a good show in the ring. Dean didn't know how to react at first. Driving him away before he got attached and hurt had seemed like the best option. But Cas kept coming back. The harder he pushed, the more Cas pulled. The little bastard was as stubborn as he was.

Then Cas had done an said it.

'I love you, Dean.' Not like the slutty girls Dean had brought up to hotel room who did it with glinting eyes and red lips. Or when Sam had clutched at his shoulder at Dads funeral and whispered it when Dean cried silently. No Cas murmured it into his ear, hugging him close.

Dean told him to shut up.

But Cas wouldn't. He kept saying it, drilling it into Dean's head over and over until it stuck. And it did.

* * *

9 months later ...

Dean looked up at the TV screen in the bar. Blue eyes flashed coldly as Cas dodged a punch from a big guy named Uriel.

"Guy's pretty good." Ash said lazily, Dean nodded.

"He's alright. Practically a robot, swear that guy has no soul." Gordon scoffed, Dean ignored him.

"Can't be a total robot, man. Dude's got hickies all over him." Ash snickered. Dean smirked behind the rim of his bottle.

_His hickies_ were littered all over Cas's neck and down his ribs to his hips. The makeup barely covered them. If he dropped his shorts and showed off his pale thighs they'd see the small bruises that Dean had nipped and sucked into his skin there as well. Dean shut his eyes and remembered Cas bend over for him earlier, thick lips hanging open as Dean pounded into him hard.

"He's so cold though." Gordon scowled again. Cas was, when he wasn't fighting Dean he was on autopilot. Like he wasn't even there, or even interested in the fight. He was calculating, accurate, and deadly. Dean liked it. He liked that only he could make Cas angry, and make him all doe eyed. Cas was his completely and that's how he wanted it.

"You fought him a few times, how was it?" Ash asked, popping a few beer nuts into his mouth.

"He's pretty good, we tied our last match." Dean shrugged, looking back up to see Cas look down at his fallen enemy with a blank gaze.

"Surprised you didn't kick his ass for that kiss he planted on you." Gordon snorted, and Dean elbowed him. No one really looked into the kiss, thinking it had only been a distraction so Cas wouldn't loose the fight. Dean got teased about it some, but everyone brushed it off.

If only they knew.

"He won again." Ash hummed. Dean looked up and watched the ref pull Cas's arm up in victory.

* * *

Dean tossed his keys on the table when entering his studio. Flipping on the lights he grunted on the bundle laying nestled on his bed. Cas's mop of dark hair was the only thing visible, but a pale ankle slipped from under the comforter when Cas pulled it up higher.

Dean flicked off the lights, crossing his small, nice studio. He stripped quickly, sniffing as he pulled back the blankets. Cas made a small noise of complaint as the cool air hit him.

"Wake up." Dean muttered. Large sleepy eyes fluttered open to eye his warily. It was sort of an unspoken thing, whatever this was between them. Cas lived in California, were if he returned his career could really take off. But he stayed close to Dallas, close to Dean. Dean hadn't asked him to, but he did it anyways. Dean didn't know what he'd do if Cas just up and left one day. He pushed the thought away angrily.

"I've missed you." Cas's voice was thick with sleep, Dean had heard a thousand times but it still made his shoulders loosen and his head clear. Dean pulled the comforter over them and inhaled Cas's clean warm smell. A small hand curled around Dean's shoulder, pulling his closer. Always pulling him closer.

Dean wished he could say it back. They'd been doing ... this, whatever it was for almost a year now. Nobody knew, not even Sam. But Cas didn't complain once. Dean hated himself for it, how he treated Cas, and even worse was how Cas just took it. Dean was like poison for him, but the angel kept dosing himself up with it willingly.

"Did you let him bruise you?" Dean asked, Cas shook his head. It was the only way Dean could show he ... cared. This possessiveness grew until it was nearly all consuming. But Cas still didn't complain, even when Dean had demanded it, he'd told him that Cas couldn't come to him when he had another guy's bruises on his skin. It was such a stupid request considering Cas's line of work but Cas had obliged, training harder so his opponents couldn't even land a solid punch. Anything to make Dean happy.

"Good." Dean kissed his warm soft lips, Cas was wearing the briefs Dean had told him to start wearing. He liked them because they looked like panties when Dean woke up in the morning to see Cas laying on his stomach, full bottom stuck in the air and strong thighs spread. Dean pressed closer against Cas, licking into his smooth mouth. Cas suddenly jerked away, blue eyes wide. Dean's breath stuttered to a stop in his chest. Cas had never pulled away from him, _ever_.

"What?" Dean frowned, grabbing Cas's shoulder and pulling him against his chest. But Cas struggled and it hurt so fucking _bad_.

"_What_!" Dean gritted. Cas's eyes were blazing, furious like they'd been when Dean had almost beat him all those months ago.

"You smell like perfume." Cas hissed, shoving himself away and his shoulders hit the wall hard. The comforter pooled around his waist, and his lower lip trembled as Dean moved up onto his elbow.

"Give me a break, you're not my freaking wife." Dean snorted. Cas recoiled like Dean had smacked him.

"Did you sleep with her?" Cas spat viciously, blue eyes like lightening and Dean couldn't help the curl of his lip. Cas never got attitude with him, it was kinda refreshing.

"So what if I did?" Dean answered flippantly. Cas's lips went white when he smashed them together, his knuckles clenched in his lap.

"I don't want you with anyone else." Cas finally broke the silence. Dean watched him closely, tacking the way his brows knit together, his lips smashing angrily. A red flush sliding over his pale cheeks. Dean thought he looked beautiful.

"Fine." Dean said. Cas twitched, looking like he was about to argue before his face twisted in confusion. Dean laughed.

"Fine?" Cas echoed numbly. Dean rolled onto his back, he didn't like that Cas was still on the other side of the bed, huddled against the wall like he was afraid. Cas was usually climbing all over him, needy little whines and his fingers touching Dean's eyelashes, his hair, his freckles. Dean wanted him closer.

"Yeah, I won't fuck anymore chicks. Now quite being a little bitch." Dean jerked his head, and Cas slowly crawled back across the bed, curling under the blankets and pressing into Dean's chest were he belonged.

"You promise?" Cas was begging with his puppy dog eyes. Dean looked up at the ceiling before letting out a slow breath.

"Yeah, alright. I promise." Dean mocked, wrapping a hand around Cas's waist. Cas crawled into Dean's lap, manhandling him to the wall so Dean's back was resting there. His leg's spread over the bed and Cas shifted to wrap around him.

"I love you." Cas was beaming, gums showing he was smiling so bright. Dean wanted to roll his eyes, make a rude comment. But he couldn't. He was memorized by the feel of Cas so warm, and soft, and _perfect _against him.

"Ditto." Dean grumbled. Cas's hitched breath made Dean hide his face, flushing scarlet as Cas shakily touched his chest.

"What did you say?" Cas whispered hoarsely, like he was scared of the answer. Dean did roll his eyes this time, because Cas had pulled him back enough to see his face. Dean knew that his cheeks were red, and he grumpily answered.

"I said 'dittio', sheez, can I fuck you or not?" Dean barked, pulling away Cas's briefs and shifting him closer. He hated this position, Cas in his lap all up in his face. But he actually didn't, because Cas loved it. Loved to touch him and to see him.

"Dean-" Cas's sniffled. Dean looked up and growled at the tears on his cheeks.

"You're such a little bitch!" Dean groaned, Cas sobbed once before his forehead fell forward and tucked into Dean's neck.

"Sorry." Cas whimpered, he knew that Dean 'hated chick flick moments' so he'd thankfully kept them to a minimum. But the soulful staring had continued, not that Dean had really complained much about that. He liked when he had Cas's full attention.

"I'm never gonna get my dick wet, am I?" Dean grumbled. Cas scooted forward, and reached between them. Dean's fingers brushed his already wet hole, Cas had loosened himself up. It made Dean shiver every time he did it. Dean licked his lips, stopping Cas's hand when he went to grab Dean's erection.

"I'm not in the mood now." Dean huffed. Cas looked so beautiful. The moonlight from his big balcony glowed against his wet, flushed cheeks. His eyelashes were thick and dark, blue eyes swimming in unshed tears. Cas sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Cas said, scrambling to lean forward and suck Dean off. Dean caught his shoulder and pulled him back up for a kiss. He could taste Cas's tears. He liked when Cas cried, especially over him. Dean smiled when Cas let out another choked sob.

"I love you, Cas." Dean said around a slow leisurely grin. Cas's eyes went huge and round and he started bawling. Dean doesn't think he's ever laughed harder. By the end of the night both of their eyes were tear streaked, Dean mostly at Castiel's expense. But they laid on the bed, bathed in moonlight and wrapped up in each other. Dean stroked his fingers through Cas's thick dark hair. Cas was sleeping, light snores leaving his lips that Dean always complained about. Dean touched the curls of raven hair just behind Cas's ear, thumb stroking over his warm jaw.

"I mean it." Dean breathed into the dark room, before slipping into a deep comfortable sleep. Cas smiled lightly, pulling Dean closer to him.

Where he belonged.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be smut, not fluff. What have you saps done to me! D:


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0~Epilouge~0o

Castiel felt his breath bounce off of Dean's chest and spread back over his own face. He panted heavily, squirming as Dean pounded him up and into the hard cold wall. The pace was punishing, the wet slap of Dean ramming into him echoed off the walls in the quiet room.

"What'd I tell you?" Dean's voice is deep from above him, but Castiel doesn't look up. He ducks his head, reveling in Dean's attention.

"Never get hurt." Castiel whispers brokenly. Dean's number one rule. Dean stops his sharp thrusts and Castiel wants to cry. Feeling Dean so deep in him, feel the evidence of his pleasure pressed up against his prostate is pure bliss. Dean roughly grabs his chin, jerking Castiel's face up to him. Castiel squeezes his legs tighter around his waist, every breath he sucks in is quick and shallow.

"Fucking hate it." Dean grits, his beautiful face rippling with disgust. Castiel looks away, knowing that his bruised eye should be completely gone in the next day or two. He had done a good job of hiding from Dean for a few days while the worst of it healed. If Dean had seen the bright eggplant purple, he would have gone insane with jealousy. But now he was being punished for avoiding Dean for so long without explanation.

"I'll be more careful." Castiel tries to soothe him, kissing his stubbled chin. Dean flinches, and Castiel watches his shoulders relax. Dean begins fucking him again, but the brutal pace is abandoned for a sweet agonizing grind against Castiel's prostate that makes him want to set himself on fire.

"Dean, _please_." He begs, Dean snickers against his neck. Holding him close.

* * *

Not many people understand Dean, his harsh outer exterior is so easy to dismiss. Castiel had always prided himself on being able to read people well. It had been nearly two years ago when he had first seen Dean. It hadn't been anything really. Just a picture on a website that Castiel had been checking to examine his newest opponent. Dean had been at the top of the list of popular fighters.

'Dean Winchester, in downtown San Francisco.' A line read beneath the picture. Dean was leaning against brick wall, breath foggy in front of him. He was wearing a black leather jacket with red flannel under it, his biker boots were worn. His jeans were ragged and he had his hands stuffed into his pockets. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he stared at something above and to the right of the photographer who had obviously took the picture without him knowing.

He looked so sad.

Castiel's chest clenched as he saw the slight droop of the green eyes. The defeated slump in his shoulders. Castiel felt pity for the man, but had quickly switched over to the next page looking for information on his opponent. It was nearly a month later when he had checked the website again. Another picture of Dean was posted, and Castiel realized that not only was Dean Winchester terribly sad.

He was so very lonely.

Castiel looked through the pictures on the website. Every single one was of Dean alone, ambling through the streets, training in a gym, or of him sitting on his balcony smoking a cigarette. Castiel couldn't help but think he looked like he was waiting for someone. He read up on the man's history, his impressive record. When he went to youtube and found an interview, the dead look in Dean's eyes nearly made sob.

When he found out a few days later he was scheduled to fight Winchester, he was ecstatic. He thought about the rough man, wondered about the awful mysterious scars that scratched up and down his back like a warning for others to stay away.

"I think Dean Winchester is lost." He had said in an interview, blinking when he realized how haughty and self righteous that must sound. But it was true. He felt bad for the man, he hoped he could help him. Give him a friend, someone to talk to.

That is until he met him.

Those green eyes were anything but pitiable. They burned so passionately that Castiel found himself staring. Dean Winchester wasn't just handsome, he was _beautiful_.

"Hello Dean." He had blurted out, just so he could hear Dean speak. Dean's stunned face was gorgeous, Castiel had to drag his eyes down to inspect the rest of him. Noting his tan skin and freckles. Castiel wanted to touch his prickly hair, and the heavy scars on his back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean had scoffed. Castiel had flinched at his tone. Did Dean dislike him? He hoped not, he wanted to befriend the man. Even when Dean called him a girl, even when he was mocked and Dean sucker punched him. He couldn't help but gravitate towards him. Like a moth to a flame.

"Wanna suck me off, angel?" Dean's taunting voice was burned into his mind. Castiel's hands had trembled as he obeyed. He wasn't sure why he was so desperate to please Dean, but he was. He fumbled obediently, doing whatever the fighter asked. Dean seemed shocked by this, murmuring encouragement before insulting him again like he was confused on how he should act. Despite his harsh words, Dean's fingers were gentle in his hair, sliding through before tugging lightly. When Castiel began to gag he pulled away, and when he took Castiel completely he left his seed deep in him.

The scars he left on Castiel were a thousand times worse than the ones on his back.

After their tryst Castiel had felt guilt. He had never allowed someone to use him so easily, and to consume him so thoroughly. He was ashamed. He trained harder, desperate to forget the loud mouthed, smart aleck everyone seemed so interested in. The harder he tried to forget Dean the more he stood out in his mind. When he learned of their rematch he had nearly called it off. He didn't want to see him again, didn't know if he could fight him off if Dean approached him in lockers after the match.

"Dean." God he had forgotten how beautiful he was. Radiating self consciousness as Castiel looked at him, _really_ looked at him. Perhaps the most tragic thing about Dean Winchester was the most alluring. He didn't think he was worthy of being loved. Castiel saw it, saw how he fidgeted under his gaze and made rude remarks to try and distract him. But he couldn't hurt Dean. Not when he'd just realized he loved him. So he had practically thrown the match

But when Dean had whispered that filthy promise in his ear he had been determined. How dare he think that all Castiel wanted from him was his body. He was outraged at first before realizing that it could be his in. He would let Dean have him physically, all while working out how to get closer to him. How to make him realize how astounding he was.

Castiel really hadn't meant to kiss him. He hadn't.

But when Dean had licked the sweat from upper lip, Castiel hadn't been able to resist. Dean's humiliation had been palpable.

Castiel was a fast learner and he quickly learned that if Dean didn't have control than he went insane. So when Dean met him in the locker room after the game, covered in sweat and looking ready to kill. Castiel had submitted, bared his throat to him both literally and figuratively and Dean had accepted. Their turbulent relationship had begun with Castiel slowly pulling the strings to draw Dean out of his shell of self hatred.

The possessiveness wasn't expected. Dean wanted Castiel completely, greedily pressing bruises along his throat and chest that he knew the world would see when Castiel fought. But Dean wanted them to. Castiel was okay with that, in fact he appreciated it. Knowing Dean wanted him was enough, it kept him going after his thousands of 'I love yous' were met with only a quick kiss or 'I know'. It hurt, but waiting for Dean to find himself was worth it.

* * *

Castiel laid in the warm clean sheets. The white comforter, white pillow, and white sheets made him feel like he was lying on clouds. He nestled into the overstuffed bed, the smell of Dean surrounding him in the drafty studio. From outside Castiel could hear the muted sounds of rain pattering on the overhang and the honking of distant traffic.

"Babe?" Dean called, the clatter of his keys and the rustle of his leather jacket being removed came from the doorway. Castiel quickly feigned sleep. It was habit now. Heavy foot steps approached the bed. The sound of clothes being shed. Castiel's breath quickened, but he slowed it. Dean slipped in behind him, body radiating heat. Castiel waited impatiently. Feeling Dean's eyes but unable to see him as he felt the bed shift as Dean leaned over his limp frame.

"You awake, angel?" Dean murmured, fingers touching the tips of Castiel's dark hair. Dean's blunt square fingertips were dry and calloused, they traced down Castiel's cheekbones touching his lips carefully. Castiel swallowed the shuttery breath that tried to worm it's way from his throat. Dean's breath puffed out in a small gasp over his face.

"I know you're awake." Castiel could hear Dean's smile as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Castiel let his eyes open and leaned up to wrap an arm around his neck.

"I got the gym. Papers are on the table." Dean beamed. He was purchasing a large gym, and his first employee was Castiel who would be teaching classes to children ages five to eight.

"Congratulations." Castiel murmured against his mouth, touching his soft blonde-brown hair that always changed color depending on the light.

"Wanna know the name I registered?" Dean asked against his lips, voice like gravel as he shifted between Castiel's thighs. Dean's eyes widened as he reached between them to find Castiel's hole already slicked and prepped for him. Castiel flushed at Dean's smug face. Dean growled his pleasure, the vibrations echoing rumble against Castiel's chest.

"Good boy." Dean nearly purred, sucking at his sensitive earlobe.

"What's the name?" Castiel gasped, watching his breath fog in the air. It was cold in the room, but their combined body heat beneath the blankets was like a furnace.

"Hn?" Dean hummed distractedly. Already gripping his erection and teasingly sliding it against his hole. Castiel jolted, arching up off the bed and groaning softly as Dean eased into him. Castiel's eyes screwed shut at the familiar burn of pleasure that coiled tight in his belly. Dean kissed the spot between his eyebrows that had knitted together, Castiel could hear his teeth grinding like they sometimes did in his sleep. When he did, Castiel had to kiss him softly, stroking his hands until he relaxed from the nightmares.

"The gym, what did you name it?" Castiel reminded, voice hushed as Dean began his agonizingly slow pace. He pushed in so deep, Castiel's entire body trembled, legs squeezing tightly around Dean's middle.

"Angels N' Demons." Dean grinned, but his face folded and he let out a choked off noise as he thrusted particularly roughly. Every push had Castiel's back scooting up a few inches, the sound of the bed frame scrapping over the wood floors was familiar and comforting as Castiel rapidly approached his orgasm.

"Befitting." Castiel smiled against Dean's neck. Dean had long lost interest in the conversation, his only response was a grunt as he squeezed Castiel's hips. He held him down, his heavy balls slapping against Castiel's ass as he folded the smaller man nearly in half.

"Say it." Dean croaked, fingers digging into Castiel's skin and surely bruising. Castiel grappled to find purchase on his slick body, raking his nails over the scars to leave ones of his own.

"I love you." Castiel whispered against his skin. Dean raked in a jagged breath, like he'd been shot. He snarled through his orgasm, spilling deep in Castiel. Castiel followed as soon as he felt Dean's teeth dig into the meat of his shoulder, crying out as his prostate was jerkily pressed into. Castiel's muscles milked Dean dry, the heavy weight of Dean settled on his chest as they caught their breaths.

As the sweat cooled on their skin, they burrowed closer under the blankets. Dean reaching to grab the tissues conveniently next to their bed as he cleaned up the mess Castiel had made on their stomachs. Castiel knew that the warmth seeping from his hole would be left untouched, Dean always made sure Castiel was constantly reminded of who he belonged too. Who he loved.

"Sammy's coming to dinner tonight. To celebrate getting the gym." Dean yawned, raking a hand lazily through his hair. Castiel laid against his side, resting his cheek on his lover's chest as he stroked his thumb over a bruise he had sucked into Dean's collar a few days ago. He felt slow and hazy from the orgasm.

"I'll go get dinner with Samandriel. You can text me when you're finished." Castiel frowned lightly. He wanted to stay with Dean on such a special night. But it was protocol that he left, returning when Dean's brother had gone. Sometimes Dean would also have friends over, that required Castiel to go find somewhere else to inhabit for a few hours.

"No. I ..." Dean hesitated, he was glaring at the ceiling when Castiel looked up at him.

"I want you to be there. I want you to meet him." Dean's cheeks were red, like they got when they were having sex. His freckles stood out and Castiel used his fingers to trace them.

"I'd love to." Castiel breathed, hiding his huge smile in Dean's chest.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean cheered, swinging his large younger brother down into a hug. Sam wore a nice suit, obviously tailored for his long proportions. He hugged Dean close, a big dimpled smile on his sunny face.

"Sorry I couldn't make your last fight. I watched it on paper-view. You got your ass handed to you." Sam teased, Dean punched him on the arm and Sam laughed rubbing at his sleeve.

"Yeah, right. I kicked that guys ass." Dean smirked, easy confidence falling into place when in front of others. Castiel shifted awkwardly behind the two brothers. Sam looked over Dean's head and his brow furrowed.

"Isn't that that angel guy who broke your undefeated record?" Sam said quietly, eyes still on Castiel.

"Sure is." Dean coughed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he gestured for Castiel to come closer.

"Hello, my name is Castiel." Cas greeted. Sam's big hand clasped his, the naturally tan skin was probably the only feature the brothers shared. Sam was a sweet wholesome looking man, while Dean was rough and militant looking.

"Are you guys roommates?" Sam questioned, observant. Castiel was too at ease to be in a friends home. Castiel gave him a tight smile.

"Yes, I'm in between homes at the moment and Dean offered me-"

"Don't hafta' lie, Cas." Dean mumbled. Both Sam and Castiel turned to look at the older Winchester, shuffling his feet with his hands crammed in his jeans. On the table was the warm meal both Castiel and Dean had made together, Dean eager to try and impress his brother with his new found cooking skills thanks to Cas's patient teaching.

"What?" Castiel's scowled. Was there another lie he'd already told Sam? He chewed his lip, about to retract the earlier statement and say he was just a friend in town when Dean spoke up.

"We're together." Dean grunted, looking down at his feet. Sam was stock still beside him, hazel eyes wide.

"What?" Sam pressed softly, voice disbelieving. Dean let out an annoyed raspy breath and gestured wildly between himself and Cas.

"He's my boyfriend or whatever." Dean snapped. One hand balled into a fist in his jeans, the other scratching at his forehead. Sam was frozen in his spot, lips parted slightly in shock. Dean didn't look at him, just turned on his heel and headed to the table.

"I worked my ass off making you a healthy dinner, since you're such a whiny little bitch whenever I just get burgers." Dean called over his shoulder. Castiel followed behind him taking a seat at the table. Dean handed Castiel a plate and Castiel started scooping up salad.

"Not all of us eat like pigs, Dean." Sam sounded still slightly dazed, but a small smile was on his lips as he plopped down beside Castiel, sending him a shy grin.

They never really had a big coming out party, or talked about the specifics of Dean and Castiel's relationship. But it was enough. Castiel choked back tears all throughout dinner. Finally catching Dean's eye across the table around dessert.

_'Thank you.'_ Castiel mouthed. Dean smirked, waiting until Sam glanced at the TV on the other side of the room where a football game was droning softly.

Castiel couldn't be sure, because when Dean was happy and sated his Texas drawl came out unintentionally. But Castiel could have sworn that the words formed from Dean's smiling lips were;

_'I love you.' _


End file.
